


Get Well Soon

by corpseparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Chicken Soup, Clueless RK900, Embarrassed Gavin Reed, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty/pseuds/corpseparty
Summary: Gavin is sick, and Nines is clueless on what to do, so what does the android turn to?? The internet!!I don't know why this was so easy for me to write,, wish I could write like this on my main story ;(





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> can someone please explain to me how to tag things that aren't common tags on mobile,, it won't let me please help
> 
> basically what the summary said, i'm pretty happy with how this turned out!!
> 
> kudos n comments are heavily appreciated!! they keep admin van going!!

Gavin didn't even have the strength to move at this point, let alone roll over in his bed to call in sick for work. He was feverish to the touch, t-shirt and boxers soaked through with sweat. Everything hurt, and he'd contemplated just suffocating himself with a spare throw pillow before deciding it'd be too much effort on his part. So instead, he just slept on and off. In the spaces between, he was pretty sure he heard his phone going off on the table beside his bed. It was probably Fowler, calling to yell at him again, or one of the resident police androids.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he heard knocking on his door, it could've been a few days later for all he knew. The knocking was rather calm at first, a few hits against the door, before they got more firm until it was a steady rapping on the wood. The detective was trying to remember if he'd locked his door when he heard it open, shit. He could only hope that it wasn't a serial killer, or that guy that he'd busted a few months ago for doing red ice. After a few minutes of laying there, he hadn't been stabbed yet, so he made the assumption that he wasn't going to be dying today and took tremendous effort to sit up in his bed.

"Good evening, detective. You failed to call in to work yesterday, and today, so they sent me to check on you. I assume that you have a good enough reason to miss work?" Gavin had already fallen back against the mattress, he'd sat up way too fast and gotten dizzy, so he didn't see the person at the foot of his bed. But there was no mistaking the inflection of his voice, the slightly robotic tinge that the android hadn't lost yet. It was RK900, Nines.

The detective just groaned in response, he wished that they would've sent Connor. With Connor, he could pull puppy dog eyes and get the other to feel bad for him. Even though Nines was a deviant, he still acted as cold and distant as he had before the revolution succeeded. Gavin wouldn't get anywhere with him, and it would've pissed him off if he didn't feel so god awful. Surely the most advanced police android could scan him and see that he was currently in the finals processes of dying? Apparently not, seeing as how said android was waiting patiently for a response, arms behind him.

"Fuckin' sick, tin can. Thought you'd be able to tell." His own voice sounded foreign to him, scratchy and almost inaudible. Of course, Nines heard him and simply mm-ed in response, running a quick scan of the man in the bed. He wasn't lying, and Nines' face flushed a pale blue, his equivalent of blushing. He should've been able to tell from the start, he could see it now in the way that Gavin was pouring sweat and breathing heavily. It seemed that he was suffering from an odd strain of the flu, but the android couldn't tell for certain. He wasn't programmed for medical assistance unfortunately, and could only rely on the internet for how to help the detective.

The internet was only helpful in telling Nines what he shouldn't do, as half the things the people suggested were based entirely on fictional wives' tales, or ended up making the sickness worse. A common theme seemed to be chicken soup, and it didn't seem to have any negative side effects on record. Gavin hadn't eaten in a few days, that was something the android had picked up on when he'd first scanned the sick man. He wouldn't bother asking if the detective had any soup on hand, he was fairly certain that the only food items in the apartment were instant noodles, microwave pizza, and room temperature beer. He wasn't sure if he should leave the other by himself, but quickly made the decision that this would be beneficial, and nothing bad could happen in the few minutes it would take him to run to the store and back.

For the first time, RK900 had been wrong. Not completely, the detective hadn't died or been seriously injured while he was gone. But his fever had pitched up a few degrees, almost too high for the human to still be okay. It was coming down though, for some reason, so Nines wasn't as concerned as he could've been. Humans were complicated, extremely fragile machines, and the android still didn't understand the first thing about them. Once he'd made sure that Gavin wasn't in danger of dying, he set at work fixing the soup. Straight out of the can, Nines tasted it and wrinkled his nose, making a face. The salt count was extremely high, and the taste wasn't pleasant. He couldn't do much about the salt content, but he could attempt to fix the flavour to make it more enjoyable. At the very least, he could try.

Rummaging through the detective's cupboards, he came across a few spare shakers filled with various spices. He added a few at random, occasionally tasting. He had no clue what Gavin would actually want to eat, but it didn't matter. He'd eat it, even if Nines had to make him. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that, though.

He eventually got it tasting like actual food, even though the colour was a bit..odd, due to the amount of spices he'd had to add. He poured a bit into a bowl, humming a soft tune as he walked back into the other's room. Gavin was sitting up at least, he'd smelled the food as it was heating up and had gotten curious. Not curious enough to try and get out of the bed, but Nines couldn't ask for very much. He gave a polite smile at the detective, though it didn't look quite right, and received a scowl in response. It didn't discourage him any, and he pulled over a chair beside the bed, sitting down slowly.

"Open." He held out the spoon, giving it a little shake when the other didn't follow the directions immediately. Another scowl from Gavin, and an eye roll as he opened his mouth. The android just smiled in return, giving him a bite and then putting the spoon back into the soup bowl. The soup was actually rather good, considering all the work that Nines had to put into it, but the detective wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. So he just huffed, and opened his mouth for yet another spoonful. It was a good thing that Gavin was flushed with fever, or else it would be noticeable that he was blushing. They sat like this for a while, the soup in the bowl going down spoonful by slow spoonful, until Nines set the bowl on the dresser and stood up.

"Captain Fowler requires my assistance, something rather urgent I'd assume. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you, I hope that you are doing better by then." He paused briefly, his led spinning yellow as he thought over the decision in his head. It was something that mothers did when their child was sick, and they thought it helped, so it was worth a try. Nines leaned over the other, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before returning to the upright position he was in before. He left quickly after that, leaving a fuming and embarrassed Gavin sitting in his bed, still in shock at what just happened. The android stopped just before he left the detective's room, turning around with a slight smile.

"Get well soon, Gavin."


End file.
